Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 3
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 3, or Ni Hao Kai-Lan: Friendship Adventures, is a CGi-animated fan-made spin-off from the original series, Ni Hao Kai Lan. The show follows Kai-Lan and her friends in a fictional city called Retroville, as they take on many challanges with their new friends while solving various problems and going on various adventures. Synopsis Set 5 years later after the original show, Kai-Lan (age 11), Rintoo (age 10), Tolee (age 10), and Hoho (age 8) moved to a fictional city called Retroville. There, they joined a guild and met ten friendly creatures. New characters' design This is what the new characters look like: From left to right: Clarabelle, Cheerilee, Starlight Song, Surprise Swirl, Buttercup, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Melody, and Moondancer. -- -- Guildmaster Noteworthy (right) and Sunburst (left). -- -- -- -- Characters/Cast Main * Kai-Lan - Liliana Mumy * Rintoo - Natalie Palamides * Tolee - Amanda Leighton * Hoho - Kristen Li * Clarabelle - Amanda Leighton * Cheerilee - Andrea Libman * Starlight Song - Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Surprise Swirl - Vincent Tong * Buttercup - Samuel Vincent * Applejack - Kate Higgins * Rainbow Dash - Natalie Palamides * Fluttershy - Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Melody - Nika Futterman * Moondancer - Andrea Libman * Noteworthy - Vincent Tong * Sunburst - Brian Drummond Supporting/Recurring * TBA About new characters These are the main characters (not counting Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho) Clarabelle At age 17, Clarabelle is the oldest of the main characters. She is the tallest one. She has thick red hair tied into a ponytail, a blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and light blue eyes. Clarabelle is a young girl who speaks both English and Scottish. Normally she is very friendly and kind, but will become bossy to her friends when they make her angry. As the oldest, she acts responsible and mature when she has to. Cheerilee At age 17, Cheerilee is the second-oldest of the main characters. She is a sloth with light brown and beige fur, her hair tied into large pigtails. She has a turquoise bow on her head, wears a turquoise dress with white edges, and purple eyes. Cheerilee is the least intelligent of the main characters. Her simple-mindedness sometimes annoy the others. Despite this, she's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, sculpting, lock-picking, and making cupcakes. She's also very nice. Starlight Song At age 16, Starlight Song is the third-oldest of the main characters. He is a blue-furred cat with dark green eyes, dark purple shirt with a skill, dark purple boots, black spiked bracelets, and two whiskers on each side of his face. Starlight Song is a wild, caring, outspoken, and joyful cat and is the loudest of his friends. He owns various instruments, his main one being his purple electric guitar. He can be found listening to music or playing his guitar. He rarely gets angry, but will get annoyed by his friends. Surprise Swirl At age 16, Surprise Swirl is the fourth-oldest of the main characters. He is a white-furred rabbit with light blue eyes. He has a yellow long-sleeved clown shirt with red buttons/edges and dark brown boots. Surprise Swirl loves to make others smile, and likes to throw parties when something good happens. He loves having a good time and is always ready with a joke and a laugh. Though he is typically one of the kinder characters, he has a bad temper that often causes trouble. Buttercup At age 15, Buttercup is the fifth-oldest of the main characters. He is a panda with dark brown eyes. He wears a dark green shirt with a green-and-white striped shirt underneath. Buttercup is a gothic panda who often stays out of trouble. He is very wise, kind, and gentle, as well as a worry-wart. He does not like to fight and usually solves problems that doesn't include physical confrontation. Applejack At age 14, Applejack is the fifth-youngest of the main characters. He is a yellow chicken. He has an orange beak and legs. He has green eyes, orange shirt with a light gray long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a brown cowboy hat. Applejack loves to do hardwork and is not afraid to get his hands dirty. He is an incredibly tough worker who is dedicated fully to his friends. He is also a wonderful friend, often helping to bring a sense of practicality to situations. He may have a stubborn streak, but he is loving towards his friends. Rainbow Dash At age 13, Rainbow Dash is the fourth-youngest of the main characters. He is a blue-coated pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail. He dons a red shirt with a large white "1", a red-and-white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and reddish-pink eyes. Rainbow Dash is athletic and competitive. He loves to play sports and is very skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing and parkour. It does not take much to make him angry as he is prone to physical confrontations. Fluttershy At age 13, Fluttershy is the third-youngest of the main characters. She is a pink-coated pegasus pony with a long magenta mane and tail, and she has teal eyes. She dons a hot pink dress and a purple scarf. Fluttershy is a quiet girl. She is soft-spoken and the most shy of her friends. She hates being the center of attention and having to go up to a stranger to ask for something. Despite this, she is shown to be very sweet and caring. She has the ability to communicate with animals. Melody At age 13, Melody is the second-youngest of the main characters. She is a lavender monkey with short hair. She dons an indigo bow on her head and a matching dress with a lighter blue sash. She wears white elbow-length gloves and has gray eyes. Melody is a fashionista. Her dreams of fabulosity and glamor for outrank her desire to simply just continue to make dresses. Moondancer At age 12, Moondancer is the youngest of the ten new characters. She is a chipmunk with brown fur and light violet eyes. She has a white long-sleeved shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks, and black slip-on shoes. Moondancer is intelligent and dutiful, has a love of learning and kind of a perfectionist. She is quick to think things out logically when there's a problem. Noteworthy Noteworthy is the Guildmaster of Retroville Guild. He has pale green/yellow skin, dark violet hair, light blue eyes, white shirt with pink stripes, gray pants, and dark magenta shoes. Noteworthy is playful and funny. He likes taking the guild members out to fun and rare places. He may be childish, but can pull off the seriousness when he has to. Episodes Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 3/episode list Category:Spin-offs